Rain
by shanagi95
Summary: Today was Jill's birthday. Today was also rained. So, what will Skye do? We all know he never went to  Forget-Me-Not-Valley in rain. R&R please! Rate T to be safe.


**This is my second one-shot. The first one isn't had many success, I'm aware of it.**

**But, I will appreciate it if you will review, tell me your thoughts, give me a clue to be better, tell me where my fault…**

**In the end, I just want to try Skye's Point of View. But, if you want it, feel free to review! Really, I want to read your thoughts!**

**Here's the story.**

**Rain**

**SPOV**

The rain poured, giving me a disaster in my head. From outside, I was cool. Inside, there was madness. My biggest secret that made me reached my dream to be success thief. My poker face. Any situation won't make me lose my cool, even if I'm alone, in my own house, which is really far from nearest town, in the middle of Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

This was the safest place for a thief like me. A great hideaway, if I might add. But because of it, my head will cracking, trying to choose between go to Forget-Me-Not-Valley or just stay here.

The easiest choice was to stay here, safe from rain, people, police, or go to Forget-Me-Not-Valley to celebrate Jill's birthday.

I knew Jill didn't expecting me for come there, especially in this rain. She knew exactly how much I hate to come out in rain. She thought she didn't mean anything for me. And the most important, she didn't know that I know today was her birthday.

We just be a 'friend' for while for her, but for me, 23 days from falls is long enough to make her be so precious for me. Beside, I already bought a present for her. The key word, bought. I didn't steal it like I will do if I give it to others. I choose it myself. And I didn't want to give it the next day.

I hate to come in rain because it will soak my hair and clothes. I won't be good looking anymore. Skye never looked like that. It will ruin my charm. But I didn't want to miss this opportunity to celebrate her first birthday since her coming to Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

_If it so, why are you still stand here? _Here it was coming again. It was a voice which introduced him as my 'conscience'. Didn't he know I hate rain?

_Is it more than your love to your precious Jill?_

He hit a nerve there. Was my hate to rain more dominant than my love to Jill? Wait. I didn't…

_I know, I know, you didn't love her, just like as a friend, and blah blah blah… I don't need you to convince me. Now what will you do?_

Exactly, that was the question I had asked myself for… I-don't-know-how-much-time. What will I do? I wanted to do something else too…

_You ran out of time. If you didn't go now, you must stay here until tomorrow. The forest will be too dark to be safe._

I gritted my teeth. Without any word, I went in to my bed room.

JPOV

Today went really long. I usually excited about my birthday, but this year was different. I just sign it at my calendar, and I didn't tell anyone else. How will I enjoyed it if my loved one didn't come?

I didn't want to celebrate my birthday without Skye. Beside, Skye was my only friend, and I loved him. I couldn't make him **must** come here just to celebrate my birthday. Especially when I know he hated rain the most.

I didn't really mean anything to him. He could make many other friend with his charm, handsome face, good personality… He was perfect. I didn't have any strength to tell him my birthday. He will think I ask gift!

And here I am, standing in front of the Goddess Pond alone, staring at the clean water, hoping to see the Goddess inside. Just waiting the darkness come, proving Skye didn't come tonight. I always stand here even if he didn't come, sometimes hoping for miracle…

I asked you. Was it my fault if I startled at the sound of foot steps behind me? Was it my fault if I tried to scream if someone hugged me without any warning?

No. It wasn't my fault. I bitted the hand which stopped my scream and turn around, ready to fight the person who won't be Skye, because Skye won't come tonight.

But, even if I already convinced myself it wasn't Skye, I felt 2 things when I saw the man behind me. First, disappointed because I still hoping inside. Second, I scared because a stranger hugged me.

So I open my mouth, ready to scream louder. But I didn't scream. He prevent me from it by placing his hand at my mouth.

Unfortunately, or it was fortunately I didn't scream. Because I heard his velvet voice, desperately pleaded, "Don't scream Jill, don't scream please." It was Skye.

"Skye?" I asked him. It was his voice, the voice I wanted to heard, and I couldn't believe it.

He smirked, but I couldn't see his face because the hat he wore. "Tonight it's Steiner, Jill. Steiner."

I gasped. "What are you doing here? It wasn't like you."

"Because I'm not Skye. I told you I am Steiner. Skye won't come today because the rain, so I come instead of him."

I smiled. Starting to know what he mean. But I still want to know something.

"So, Steiner, why are you here today?"

He grinned. I guessed he waited for that question.

"I am here to celebrate your birthday, Jill. And I want to asked you one thing."

I sighed. I knew he come here in the rain without any other purpose – other than visiting me – just impossible, even if it for my birthday, because he still wanted other thing.

"What is it Skye?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**So, how was it? I'm asking for review here. **


End file.
